


Смерть

by Nemhain



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Ключ "вампирское-AU". Satinalia.





	Смерть

Джулиан Женевьев не любил. Да трудно было бы сказать, кто ее любил, кроме Гая. За то и поплатился. Эта женщина поглощала все, до чего могла дотянуться, разрушала все, что попадалось в руки. Надо думать, сперва это была вовсе не ее вина, а просто — неудача. Но со временем она совсем потеряла голову. А после смерти Гая и Брегана стала вовсе невыносима.  
Он и Николас сидели на скамейке, она опиралась о парапет напротив. Было раннее воскресное утро. Середина осени. Париж и канал за Восточным Вокзалом тонули в желтых листьях и пока еще ласковом ветре. Было тепло и спокойно, и единственное, чего хотелось сейчас Джулиану, — лечь на скамейку, положить голову на колени Николасу и читать по памяти басни Лафонтена до тех пор, пока Николас не наклонился бы и заставил его замолчать глубоким жарким поцелуем.  
Глубоко внутри, где-то в поджелудочной, уже заворочался голодный зверь… которому хотелось ответить на вызов Женевьев. Но Джулиан не собирался ему потакать.  
Женевьев смотрела жестким безжизненным взглядом. Она сама уж давным давно была хуже вампира. Интересно, когда Гай ее трахал, ему не казалось, что он вставляет трупу? Она была красива, как идеальная кукла. Прекрасное тело, полные губы, длинные, белые, разметанные ветром волосы... Облик призрака.  
Николас ерзал рядом, но ждал ответа Джулиана. Они договорились, что тот решит за двоих.  
— Нет, — произнес он.  
Женевьев в удивлении раскрыла глаза и яростно зашипела:  
— Ты не возьмешь такой заказ? Ты? Смерть?  
Вампиры прозвали его Смертью… Да и у Женевьев было прозвище. И у Николаса, и у Брегана. Они давно вырезали отбившихся от рук выродков, не стесняясь в средствах. Они были лучшими из лучших, о чем бы там ни трепалась молва на той стороне Атлантики. Там не видели старых вампиров во плоти, им неизвестна такая мощь. Охотники приходили и умирали, а они были «в деле» уже больше двадцати лет.  
Как бы то ни было, в своем ответе Джулиан повторил уверенно:  
— Нет.  
Женщина оттолкнулась от парапета, прошлась вдоль скамьи и обратно.  
— Но почему? Я думала, ты любишь непростые задачи!  
— Люблю.  
— Джулиан, — ухмыльнулся Николас, — что ты ломаешься? Делов-то с огнеметом наперевес.  
Женевьев неприязненно посмотрела на Николаса, тот в долгу не остался.  
— Это из-за него, да?  
— Может быть, — чуть улыбнулся Джулиан.  
— Из-за него ты стал трусом, да?!  
— Просто теперь мне есть, что терять.  
— Чушь! Ты — гребанный социопат, Джулиан, мы все это знаем. Ты не знаешь, что такое любовь.  
— Эй-эй! — Николас вскочил и встал между Женевьев и Джулианом. — Какая часть слова «нет» не укладывается в твоей голове, женщина?  
— Отойди, — тихо сказала она. — Думаешь, я не справлюсь с одним маньяком? Джулиан, как ты можешь любить тварь, которая для сексуального удовлетворения линчевала девушек, пока не встретила тебя?  
— У каждого — свое хобби.  
— Он вообще человек?  
Николас ухмыльнулся, вскидывая руку. В лицо Женевьев смотрело дуло браунинга.  
— Николас, — произнес Джулиан.  
— А что? — ухмыльнулась Женевьев. — Пусть стреляет. И все его пять трупов по частям всплывут в газетах. Вместе с моим.  
— Женевьев, тебе не кажется, что это смешно?  
Да, иногда эта ненормальная пыталась шантажировать коллег по цеху. Но на руках каждого из них были и человеческие трупы несчастных, которых они не успели спасти или вынуждены были убить из-за того, что их воля принадлежала вампирам, или не очень несчастных, но зато больших ублюдков. Многие стали охотниками не из-за того, что родных убили вампиры или из-за высоких идеалов, а просто потому что им доставляло наслаждение — убивать. И когда ты хорош и любишь сложности, вычеркивать из жизни простых людей уже неинтересно. А вот убить вампира или оборотня — задача не из легких.  
Джулиан посмотрел на Николаса; еще год назад он бы взял эту работу с радостью, не раздумывая. Это был его звонок, его заказ, кто как не он с Бреганом, Женевьев и Николасом должны были убить древнюю тварь, если ее, вообще, возможно уничтожить? До сих пор они не могли обнаружить эту дрянь. А теперь, из-за всего этого шума в Штатах, когда наконец просочилась информация о ее логове… Он не собирался рисковать.  
— Ты хочешь всю жизнь кусать локти, что это не ты убил Мать Тьмы? Мать всех вампиров?  
— Учитывая, откуда у тебя этот заказ, я бы сказал, что это ловушка.  
У вампиров был свой Совет, который ими управлял. Ну или пытался управлять. Кто-то из Совета подписал заказ напрямую всем Четырем Всадникам и предоставлял необходимую информацию.  
— Я не думаю. В какой-то момент они должны были подняться против нее.  
— Выходит, если убьешь Мать, вампиры все равно будут существовать. Сказка — ложь. А значит, у меня будет еще довольно работы.  
— Джулиан, — с угрозой в голосе начала женщина.  
— Женевьев, я уже сказал свое слово. Пойдем, Николас, — он поднялся и направился прочь.  
— Всадники Апокалипсиса в страхе скачут прочь, — кинула Женевьев ему в спину.  
— Ничего, к Матери придет Война, — ухмыльнулся Николас, убрав ствол, чтобы догнать своего любовника.  
— Вы мне должны! — сказала Женевьев.  
Мужчина остановился.  
— Я понимаю, ты не хочешь рисковать своим «счастьем». Верни долг и больше ты обо мне не услышишь, — холодно произнесла она.  
Это была правда. Он был ей должен. За смерть Брегана они все несли ответственность, и тогда он обещал свою помощь. Он и Николас. Джулиан остановился и вздохнул.  
— Кого еще ты затащила на эту бойню? — наконец спросил он.  
— Келла и Уту.  
Джулиан согласно кивнул, Николас скептически хмыкнул.  
— Еще Дункана и Фиону…  
— Хочешь скормить своих «любимчиков» стражам Матери Тьмы?  
— Ну должно же с нами быть мясо, — откликнулась Женевьев.  
— И кто после этого не-человек? — ухмыльнулся Николас.  
Джулиан обернулся.  
— Сколько времени тебе нужно?  
— Через три часа я буду ждать вас в Порт де Версаль.  
Джулиан мотнул головой.  
— Через четыре.  
— Хочешь встретиться с Матерью ночью?  
— Через четыре, — повторил Джулиан, поворачиваясь и уходя прочь.  
Николас шел рядом.  
Джулиан задумался о том, может ли Смерть увидеть свою смерть?.. Что бы ни шептали новички, он не имел никакого пророческого дара. Только крепкую руку, отлаженный огнемет и Николаса. Он покосился на блондина и встретился со взглядом его голубых глаз. Тот улыбнулся:  
— Это будет забавно.  
— Точно, — улыбнулся в ответ Джулиан.  
Такая забава бывает раз в истории.  
Ему очень хотелось взять Николаса за руку и жадно поцеловать, но сейчас его руки должны были быть свободными. На случай, если желание застрелить Женевьев станет вконец невыносимым.


End file.
